


Out of the Well and into Your Arms

by UntenableFutureGoals



Series: Fluffy Omega Emma Swan [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntenableFutureGoals/pseuds/UntenableFutureGoals
Summary: Emma didn't exactly have that stereotypical gentle omega touch. She could be caring, certainly, as she quickly found out from being around Henry, but it definitely wasn't the first skill the newly minted Sheriff Swan turned to. But when she and Mary Margaret climbed out of that well from the old world and back into Storybrooke, she could smell it—the scent of someone in pain and distress, and it called to her for help.Emma's eyes fell upon Regina, leaning backwards against the tree, and the blonde sheriff immediately knew the alpha was the source of that distressed scent. The former mayor was partially doubled over, hands on her knees and breathing heavily like she had just run up the hill to get to them—which is what Emma originally thought had happened. Now that she got a better look though, she could tell the alpha was doubled over and breathing heavily not due to physical exertion but pain.====Emma just wants to help after climbing out of the well. Regina is afraid of letting Emma get too close. Henry serves as a buffer between the two. Takes place in season two.





	1. Gentle touch

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested more Omega Emma fics and I am happy to oblige :D
> 
> Pretty short fic with not much plot (or even none?), this is more just a high speed race to cuddles and then sex.  
> ==

Emma Swan had always considered Regina attractive, even before she'd stepped out of her bug and realized the other woman was an alpha. Just seeing how much Regina obviously loved Henry when she hurried out of the mansion to sweep the boy up in her arms had drawn the bounty hunter in—and that was before Emma really realized how much she herself loved Henry. Before she had accepted the mantle of being a mother to Henry, when she still just thought of herself as a temporary caretaker getting the boy to someone who was his actual parent. 

It didn't take long for Henry to wriggle his way into Emma's heart, and now she'd do almost anything to keep him safe and happy. Hell, she'd accepted the move to Storybrooke and became its sheriff just to keep him safe and happy, even if it put her at odds with the boy's mother. 

Emma wasn't exactly your usual omega—most people, alphas especially, didn't really want much to do with her when they found out she was both an omega and a bounty hunter. Emma found however that being an omega helped immensely when she was trying to gain someone's trust as a bounty hunter, or when she was in a fight since it meant her opponent always underestimated her—to their detriment. Emma had caught a lot of marks that way. 

Emma didn't exactly have that stereotypical gentle omega touch either. She could be caring, certainly, as she quickly found out from being around Henry, but it definitely wasn't the first skill the newly minted Sheriff Swan turned to. 

But when she and Mary Margaret climbed out of that well from the old world and back into Storybrooke, she could smell it—the scent of someone in pain and distress, and it called to her for help. Emma pulled herself over the lip and did a quick scan of the area. No one looked like they were in immediate danger, there were no fights or attackers, so she turned back to the well and helped Snow—her mother, she belatedly reminded herself—up the last few feet. 

As soon as she had gotten herself and Snow safely out of the well and back on the ground, a small body crashed into them from behind—Henry—and Emma immediately turned and scooped him into her arms, squeezing tightly. Snow joined in and they had a group hug for a few moments, laughing in relief. Emma then realized it wasn't Henry's distress that she was smelling. He smelled fine, although he did have some hints of anxiety clinging to him, as if he had been feeling extremely anxious just up until a few moments ago. 

Emma pulled her head up from the hug and looked around. She saw Rumplestiltskin with his trademark cane, but the beta didn't look in any danger, and in fact he seemed to be smirking slightly. The bounty hunter instinctively distrusted the slimeball, and even if the man _had_ been in distress, Emma wasn't sure she would have given him comfort anyway. 

Turning her head further, Emma's eyes fell upon Regina, leaning backwards against the tree, and the blonde sheriff immediately knew the alpha was the source of that distressed scent. The former mayor was partially doubled over, hands on her knees and breathing heavily like she had just run up the hill to get to them—which is what Emma originally thought had happened. Now that she got a better look though, she could tell the alpha was doubled over and breathing heavily not due to physical exertion but pain. 

Snow was talking to Henry and Rumplestiltskin to find out where David was, but Emma left them to it and instead slowly approached Regina, trying to avoid startling the distressed alpha. It didn't seem like Regina even saw her at first, but when Emma reached out to put a comforting hand on the alpha's arm, the former queen didn't show the slightest surprise so she must have seen and just hadn't felt like acknowledging Emma's approach. Or maybe she hadn't been able to acknowledge Emma. The omega frowned. That really wasn't a good sign. 

"Hey," Emma said softly, "are you alright? What's wrong? What happened?" When the alpha didn't brush her off or try to pull away, the blonde sheriff moved her hand first to Regina's shoulder, and then across the former mayor's back, rubbing slightly. 

Regina didn't answer, just shaking her head weakly at Emma, but neither did the woman seem to be able to straighten up or control her breathing, so the sheriff did the only thing that she could think of that could help, and started releasing soothing pheromones. She continued rubbing her hand on the former mayor's back in calming motions, trying to ease the alpha into a kind of resting position between her and the tree. 

After a few seconds, it seemed to be working, because Regina started to get her breathing under control. 

"That's it, good," Emma urged softly, her other hand coming up to squeeze the alpha's shoulder in encouragement. 

The former queen gave Emma a look as if she could spear the omega with her eyes alone, but didn't maintain the look—or more likely, she couldn't maintain it, Emma thought. Still, a glare was much more normal Regina behavior, so despite the appearance of hostility, it was an encouraging sign to the former bounty hunter. 

"Okay, no verbal encouragement then," Emma said easily, not stopping her calming motions or pheromones. 

"I ... don't need ... your help," the alpha panted. 

"Hmm," Emma hummed in thought. "No, you probably don't ... but I _can_ help." She kept pumping out copious amounts of calming scent, still rubbing gently. 

"Is she okay?" Henry asked, coming up to them. 

Emma looked around to see that both Rumple and Snow had left the clearing, presumably to go back to Gold's—or Rumple's, _whatever_ —shop. 

She turned her attention back to her son. "Yeah, I think she'll be okay, but I don't know what happened. Let's get her down to the shop with the others." 

Henry nodded and put himself on the other side of his adoptive mother to try and support her how he could. Now that he was looking for it, he could see that his mom was still in pain and that worried him. "What do I do?" 

"Just steady her as she walks," his blonde birth mother said on the other side of Regina as they started to walk the alpha down the hill. After a moment, Emma looked over at him again questioningly. "Actually, have you learned how to soothe yet?" she asked. 

Henry furrowed his brow and shook his head no. 

"Ok, just imagine your mom is sick, and that you're trying to help her go to sleep, like you're sitting by the side of her bed and stroking her hair, or her cheek." 

Henry looked over at Emma incredulously. 

She laughed. "Okay okay, how about ... imagine you have a pet, like a rabbit? And you're petting the rabbit like you want it to calm down and go to sleep." 

Henry still looked doubtful, so Emma moved the hand she had on Regina's back over to her son's back. 

"Hold your mom's hand-" Henry did so without any hesitation "-good, and now rub your mom's hand." To guide him, Emma started rubbing his back as they continued walking. "Like this." 

"Henry," Regina said, sounding strangled, "I'm fine, you don't have to do that." 

Henry frowned at his mom's unusual tone of voice. This seemed to be the motivation he needed, and he started rubbing the back of her hand in his. 

"Perfect," Emma said, smiling over at her boy. "Just keep doing that for a while. Just focus on the hand, and rubbing it ... calmly, gently, soothing." 

"Miss Swan," Regina interrupted crisply, although still sounding pained, "Henry has not yet presented. We don't even know if he'll be an omega." Despite her distress, the former mayor still managed to sound disapproving. 

Emma almost laughed out loud, but barely caught herself. She never thought she'd be so happy to hear the former queen sound snappish at her. Instead, the blonde made a noncommittal noise and refrained from giving any other response. 

Regina grumbled next to her, but seemed to be doing better, even if she still couldn't straighten up yet. 

They brought the alpha into the back door of Gold's shop and reached the storeroom just in time to see David gasping back to consciousness after Snow's kiss of true love. The two embraced and kissed happily, others in the room giving each of them hugs to welcome them back once they turned to the rest of the room. 

Emma smiled widely at them, but didn't relinquish her spot next to Regina where they had set the alpha down on a bench. Henry stayed too, but he was beaming and jumping up and down—while still holding Regina's hand, inadvertently shaking the former queen in his excitement, although that didn't seem to bother either mother at all. With everyone else distracted, once Henry seemed to bring his attention back to his adoptive mother, Emma reached over to put her hand over his where he was holding Regina's. It meant that she had to press much closer to the alpha to reach across, but Emma didn't really mind. The older woman's normal scent was actually rather pleasing, especially now that the alpha didn't smell so distressed anymore. 

"Good, just like that," Emma said softly. The omega smiled at her son and rubbed her fingers in calming circles over both his hand and Regina's. "Gentle circles, calming. Soothing." She repeated the mantra, over and over, tuning out the rest of the room and hoping her words would help Henry ignore them too. 

Regina made a noise that sounded like the ghost of a scoff, but didn't say anything. Emma was leaning far enough over the front of her that the alpha's breath was gently moving the sheriff's hair. 

Soon enough, Emma started to smell the faint hints of a second calming scent. "Good, good, just like that ... we want her to rest, she needs her rest." The scent gradually increased till it was unmistakable. "Great Henry! See? You're doing it!" She beamed down at her son. 

Henry, for his part, immediately lost focus and looked up at his birth mother. "I'm doing it?? I'm doing it! I'm calming her!" He started bouncing up and down in his seat. 

"What?" Snow said, approaching them with David in tow but looking wary. She had noticed her daughter sitting with Regina off to the side while everyone else celebrated. "What did you do, Henry?" 

"I'm soothing!" Henry exclaimed, before immediately turning back to look at his adoptive mother and resuming circles on her hand with a determined look on his face. 

Emma looked up at her mother, still smiling triumphantly. "I'm teaching him how to soothe someone with scent," she said. 

Regina, who had been looking a little dazed for the last few minutes, shook herself to regain her focus. She looked down at Henry and smiled. If there was one thing she couldn't resist—and there were a lot of things when it came to her adopted son—it was praising Henry when he had proudly accomplished something new. "Good job, Henry." She took the hand Henry wasn't holding and used it to ruffle the boy's hair—although Emma was still leaning over Regina, so it took a bit of maneuvering for the former queen to free her hand first. 

Snow and David, unsure how to approach the current physical closeness between her daughter and the woman who was previously their sworn enemy, nevertheless didn't hesitate to smile proudly at Henry and praise him too. 

"We're going to Granny's to celebrate," David informed them. He glanced momentarily at Regina but slid his eyes quickly away. The beta didn't want to be rude, but he also didn't really want to invite the (supposedly former) evil queen to the party. He knew his wife, being another alpha, would probably be more comfortable if Regina weren't there, but he also knew that they both owed at least part of the rescue to the former queen's efforts. 

"Ok, we'll be right there," Emma said easily to her parents—although it still felt weird to think of them that way. "Henry? Are you going to go with them now?" 

The boy looked over at Regina, then to his birth mother and his grandparents. "No, I'll come over in a bit." He was proud of his newfound talent and didn't want to give up using it just yet. 

Snow and David nodded and then left the shop. They were now the only ones left, everyone else having trickled away while they were distracted. Even Rumple seemed to have snuck off, although Emma couldn't imagine to where. The omega looked back over at the other woman, the other mother of her child, that she still had an arm wrapped around. She examined the alpha closely—Regina was no longer giving off the scent of pain, but she still didn't seem perfectly at ease. At least she was better though. Emma hadn't stopped releasing her soothing scents, and that was probably the reason that neither Regina or her parents had argued or gotten angry. Sometimes, it definitely helped to be an omega. 

"So ... what happened?" Emma asked, rubbing her arm over Regina's back slowly. 

The alpha straightened under her touch, almost like she was thinking about pulling away, but by this time Henry had gone back to concentrating on rubbing the alpha's hand. Pulling away from Emma would have meant pulling away from Henry, and Regina had no intention of making her son feel like he wasn't helping. She took the lesser of the two evils and allowed the blonde sheriff to keep soothing her. It wasn't that the former mayor didn't enjoy it—no, the problem was that she _did_ enjoy it, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. 

Emma leaned further into the alpha, until she had her chin touching the other woman's shoulder. Regina gave her a _look_ , like she wanted to tell the blonde omega to fuck off but was holding back, so Emma—quite masterfully, she thought to herself—tilted her head slowly until she was resting her head against the former queen. Despite the obvious outward antagonism from Regina, having such close physical contact with an attractive alpha felt good—Regina gradually becoming more relaxed was in turn calming down Emma, to the point where the omega was feeling much more cuddly than normal. 

That was something happened, the blonde former bounty hunter found, when she was using her pheromones to calm someone. She wasn't sure if it was the act of releasing the pheromones or the cuddling that she paired with the release that made her feel more cuddly, but it always had the end result of increasing her desire to cuddle. Often after soothing someone, Emma would find herself with the desire to just stay there cuddling against them even after she stopped trying to soothe. The sheriff was doubtful about that smelling her own scent was having any effect, because encountering the smell afterwards when she wasn't actively soothing at that moment did nothing for her. 

Emma didn't know if it was just this particular alpha's scent drawing her in, or if it had something to do with Henry's presence, but right now she wanted nothing more than to curl up against Regina and take a nap. A wide yawn caught her by surprise. The omega blinked, realizing that maybe getting too comfortable was a bad idea. So Emma changed tactics—she needed to keep herself awake, although she didn't stop releasing soothing pheromones. 

Realizing that Regina probably wasn't going to talk, Emma turned to their son. "Henry?" He looked up at his birth mother, although he didn't stop rubbing Regina's hand. Emma smiled. "Do you know what happened? To your mom, I mean," Emma clarified. 

Henry frowned in thought. "Well, I think there was a ... a bad spell? ... on the well. And my mom stopped it." 

Both sets of eyes turned to the alpha, and Regina shifted under their gaze. She held herself still, but after a moment relented. "Fine," the former queen allowed grudgingly. "I swallowed a death curse. It's not exactly pleasant." 

Emma's eyebrows shot up. 

Regina huffed. "I was certain that it was going to be my mother coming through that well, not you and Snow," she said. "But then Henry convinced me that it was going to be you, and I ... so I had to swallow the curse to remove it." 

Henry stared at his alpha mother in alarm, completely forgetting to keep trying to soothe her. "A death curse?? Are you going to die??" 

The former mayor smiled at her son, reaching up to ruffle his hair fondly. "No, Henry, I'm going to be just fine." Regina's eyes drifted over to Emma for just the briefest moment before finding her son again. "You and your mother saved me." 

Emma snorted lightly but otherwise remained silent—she didn't doubt for a moment that Regina hadn't needed either of their help, but guessed the former evil queen wouldn't be happy with Emma for undercutting praise for their son.


	2. Lasagna and validation, one or the other

After a short while sitting there in the back of Gold's shop—neither woman really wanting to let this moment end even if they weren't really comfortable with how it had started—Emma suggested that they should get going so they could make something for the party. She looked directly at Regina and asked her what the former mayor was bringing by way of indirect invitation, in case David hadn't been clear enough.

 Regina said she'd bring lasagna—she already had it prepped anyway since one of her ways of coping with stress was to cook, and the last few days had been a very stressful time. The alpha wasn't sure how to take most of the last hour that she'd spent in the blonde sheriff's company, so she just said her goodbyes and promised to see Emma later at the party before hopping into her car and driving back home, Henry in tow.

 The former evil queen had been rather stunned by the omega when the blonde bounty hunter had first appeared on her doorstep, bringing Henry back home after he'd run away. Regina blamed this overwhelmed feeling for her impulsive invitation to the other woman to come in and have a drink with her, despite knowing that the omega woman was Henry's birth mother and therefore represented a threat.

 It didn't help that Emma Swan was attractive and smelled fantastic—the woman had literally made the alpha's mouth water when they first met outside the mansion—and that she seemed genuinely to be driven to do what was best for Henry. It was a dangerous combination, but Regina had overcome that initial draw and had successfully fought off the omega to a standstill. Now they were almost-maybe allies, and that deprived the former queen of nearly all her weapons that she had been using to keep her attraction to the beautiful blonde at bay.

 Then suddenly the omega had been there at the well, pumping out her incredible-smelling pheromones to soothe Regina. It was very nearly too much—and the alpha had had to fight just as hard against her arousal as she had against the pain before it tapered off. Having Henry there helped keep it in her pants (pun intended), but it made it so the former mayor couldn't just tell the sheriff to fuck off until she could get her equilibrium back.

 And then when the omega had started leaning against Regina—and even though the blonde's expression didn't change, Regina could _feel_ Emma's smirk—and had rested her head on the alpha's shoulder, Regina could feel all her internal defenses eroding like a sandcastle against the rising tide. Emma had then yawned, a big, relaxed, and disconcertingly adorable yawn, and Regina had been stunned by the instant and powerful feelings of affection that flooded her chest. If she hadn't been so shocked by her own feelings, the alpha would have wrapped the omega up in her arms right then and wouldn't have let her go. Regina had just barely escaped that undeniable show of affection by pure chance.

 Regina shuddered at the idea—and she was internally horrified to find that she wasn't sure if she was shuddering in fear or in _anticipation_ of that idea. The alpha groaned internally as she made her way inside the mansion and pulled the tray of lasagna out of the fridge to put into the oven. Setting the timer, she cleared away the remaining ingredients that had been left out. Thankfully, her earlier pain and discomfort had meant that Henry wanted to stay with her and had decided to come back to the mansion with her. He kept trying to grab her hand and try to soothe her again whenever she wasn't doing something else with one of her hands, like when she was driving back or reading through her recipe book. It was truly adorable and Regina couldn't help but smile at her son.

 She settled in to watch some movies at Henry's suggestion while they waited for the lasagna to cook, but after only a short time, they were interrupted by the doorbell. Wary about the timing, Regina told Henry to stay there while she went to check. Sure enough, her wariness had been fair warning, because standing on her doorstep was none other than her son's other mother.

 Once Emma laid eyes on the former queen, she smiled a little distractedly and examined her up and down very thoroughly, looking for signs of stress or discomfort.

 "Are you feeling better now?" the omega asked with genuine concern.

 She stepped directly into Regina's space, and raised her hand as if to brush it against the alpha's cheek or hair. The former queen, drinking in the omega's presence, was taken off-guard and almost let the hand reach her, before she recalled herself and took a quick half pace back. Emma instantly paused with her hand still outstretched, before drawing it back, a wry half-smile on her face.

 Emma knew she shouldn't be all touchy-feely with the abrasive alpha—it would probably do more to drive her off than bring her closer. She found herself surprised by the realization that she did actually want the former queen to be closer to her. The omega didn't know when it had started, but she definitely now wanted more than this dance around Henry that they had been doing up to this point. She looked at the dark-haired alpha and made the decision to try and approach with more care in the future, but she was determined to succeed.

 Regina could see something shift in the omega's eyes, something that seemed to call to instincts deep within the alpha. The former mayor wasn't sure what exactly it was, but she had the sudden fierce desire to step forward and take Emma into her arms. They stared at each other like that for a few moments, but just as Regina's nose registered the scent of arousal in the air, a voice interrupted them.

 "Oh! Hi Emma," Henry said, skipping happily up to the door. "What are you doing standing here?"

 Neither woman had heard his approach, and his presence was better than a bucket of ice cold water.

 Regina came back to her senses first. "Your mother just wanted to make sure I was doing better, and she was giving me a visual examination," she said, tucking her son into her side with one arm.

 "Oh, yeah," Emma said, catching on quickly. "I think she's all better now." She gave the alpha a quick demonstrative once-over just for good measure.

 Their son smiled, relieved. "Good. When's the party starting? We still have the lasagna in the oven."

 "It's starting now, but it's ok, we can be late," Emma reassured him, deftly side-stepping around Regina and into the house. The alpha's eye's snapped up to give the sheriff a piercing look at the mention of 'we' in that sentence, and the blonde omega just smiled smugly in response.

 Regina didn't trust that look at all, and felt she might have to make a tactical retreat in the face of this new incursion on her still-vulnerable feelings—she had had a little too much happen today to feel up to all this. She looked down at Henry and rubbed his head again. "If you want to run ahead, you can go to the party now with your mother, and I'll be there as soon as the lasagna is done."

 Henry seemed to think about it, but then once he verified that his adopted mother was fine, he agreed to go with Emma to the party now. Regina knew this was a good idea the moment the omega looked at her with the barest hint of frustration. As soon as the former mayor had ushered them out the door with the promise to be there as soon as the lasagna was out of the oven, she leaned back against the wall in the hall with a sigh of intense relief.

 Of course, she was about to go back to see the omega again in a very short—maybe too short—amount of time, but they would have the other party attendees there as a buffer, and also Regina would have some time alone to recover some semblance of equilibrium first. She went to her study and poured herself a tumbler of expensive cognac, settling down on the sofa with her eyes closed.

 ====

 While her initial arrival had been met with skepticism or outright antagonism by all the party guests except two—Henry and Emma—the tension had gradually abated, and now Regina was calmly sitting at a booth across from her son, while he talked about each dish and who made it. She had always encouraged him in the kitchen while she was cooking and he would often help at home, and the former queen was pleased to see this helping him in his interactions with other people. Having an easy topic for conversation ready was the easiest way to make friends and allies—Regina had been worrying about her son's difficulty at making friends, and this helped ease her mind.

 So far, despite some rather intense looks, Emma had mainly stayed away from her, although the omega had made it a point to say something to Regina every so often, as if to make sure that the alpha wasn't feeling left out despite being shunned by basically all the other party goers. Regina snorted internally—as if she needed _their_ validation.

 "Save some room for dessert—there's some that look really good over there," a familiar voice said.

 Speaking of the devil, the omega appeared at the end of their booth, smiling brightly at both of them—although Regina felt a zing when the blonde's eyes passed over her. Emma slid into the booth next to Henry and playfully bumped her hip against his until he scooted over to give her room, giggling. That prompted a tickle fight between the two of them to battle for space on the booth bench. The former queen tried valiantly to not laugh with them, but couldn't keep the smile off her face at the adorable display.

 The desserts coming out distracted both of them, and Regina rolled her eyes at the identical hungry expressions on both mother and son as they eyed the choices.


	3. Inviting me to drinks in my own living room

Henry was nodding off when Regina made her way to Emma to say she was going to leave. The omega's attempts to talk the former queen into staying were cut short when Regina pointed over to where their son was now snoring against the cushioned booth seat. The sheriff helped Regina collect the coats for both her and Henry, but then while the alpha was busy putting her coat on, Emma slid into the booth next to their son and collected him into her arms.

Regina was impressed that the omega had managed to do that without waking Henry, but now she was forced to accept Emma's help in getting back to her house. She hadn't driven so she couldn't just load Henry into her car, and she didn't exactly feel up to carrying him all the way home—he definitely had gotten too big for that now—but Emma seemed to not be bothered at all with his weight.

The omega _did_ seem to be showing a little bit of strain at the boy's weight by the time they reached the mansion, but she carried him up to his room anyway. At that point they needed him awake to brush his teeth, and Regina chivied Emma out of the room fairly easily as she helped Henry through his bedtime routine.

When she got back downstairs, the alpha found out why Emma had let herself be pushed out so easily—Regina found the omega sitting on her couch with two tumblers of her expensive cognac on the coffee table. She must have forgotten to put that away before she left for the party. The former queen crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway, leveling a very unimpressed look at the blonde sheriff sitting on her couch. The omega didn't even have the decency to look abashed, and instead silently held out one of the tumblers to her in invitation.

"Are you inviting me to drinks in my own living room?" Regina asked waspishly. This was not what the alpha wanted to have to deal with after this extremely long day.

"No," Emma said simply. She paused to take a sip of cognac before continuing. "I'm getting everything you need to relax ready so that way you can get straight to the relaxing."

Regina stared her down, but Emma just returned the look with the most bland and unassuming expression on her face. The alpha didn't trust the look for one second, but she couldn't argue that she really did just want to relax and she honestly didn't want to fight anymore today.

"Fine," she said, sighing. The former mayor accepted the tumbler and took a healthy swallow, sighing again but this time in satisfaction. She settled down on the couch a comfortable distance away from the troublesome blonde omega. "What are we watching?"

"Whatever you want, but I put on Imagine Me and You—it's my 'I had a rough day and want to relax' comfort movie."

Regina raised an eyebrow at the sheriff, but otherwise didn't argue.

====

The alpha didn't make it more than thirty minutes into the movie before she was breathing softly with her eyes closed. Emma gently took the tumbler out of Regina's hand where it was resting on the couch next to her, and set it silently on the coaster on the coffee table. She pulled a throw blanket down off the back of the couch, and tucked it in around the sleeping woman. She knew she should probably just go, but the opportunity to sleep tucked against the alpha was too good to pass up.

While pumping out soothing pheromones to keep the alpha settled, Emma snuggled in until she was tucked into Regina's side. At that point, all of the earlier fighting and then the chasing after this enticing but standoffish alpha caught up with her, and Emma found herself falling asleep almost instantly.

====

Regina blinked awake some hours later to the simultaneous feeling of extreme comfort and extreme discomfort. Something wonderful-smelling and delightfully warm was pressed against her side, but something was digging into her other side. She reached over for the offending object and pulled out one of Henry's wireless controllers that had gotten shoved between the throw pillows. Grunting, she set it aside and then turned to see on her other side ... the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.

The moonlight coming in through a crack in the curtains played across the omega's face, and Regina couldn't stop the hand that came up to gently caress Emma's cheek. The blonde turned her face into the touch and nuzzled Regina's hand, and the alpha involuntarily moaned—and the former mayor realized in that moment that she was already a goner.

Turning so that her back was snug in the corner of the couch first, the former queen then pulled the omega up further and rolled Emma onto Regina's chest, so the alpha could comfortably nuzzle into the omega's head and neck. The blonde murmured in her sleep and turned her face into the alpha, while Regina continued to nuzzle and place barely-there kisses all over Emma's hair and cheek. Making sure that the blanket covered them both, the alpha allowed herself to snuggle down into sofa—luckily the former mayor had splurged and bought a really comfortable sofa—and drifted back to sleep, with her omega in her arms.

====

Emma woke up feeling incredibly refreshed, warm, cozy, and in general feeling extremely loved. It was an unusual sensation for her, not something that she was at all used to, but it felt so amazingly good that the omega didn't question it as she drifted into and out of sleep for a while. After some unknown amount of time, sounds indicating that Henry was probably awake upstairs filtered through her subconscious, and the sheriff drifted awake.

She blinked her eyes open and found herself laying flat on the couch on top of Regina, with the alpha's arms wrapped around her and holding her tightly—not so tight as to become uncomfortable, but it was enough to keep her from rolling off in her sleep. Emma's own arms were wrapped around the former queen under her equally tightly. The surprising part though, was the gentle rumble matching each of Regina's exhales—the alpha was purring!

Unable to stop the small gasp and wide smile, Emma turned to look at Regina's face to see if the other woman was awake—however, as soon as the omega tried to move, the arms around her tightened and Regina grumbled softly but incoherently. Emma concluded that the former mayor must still be asleep then. Moving slowly, Emma gradually squirmed her way around so she could reach the alpha's face—or at least her neck. Emma redirected herself as soon as she saw that much more tantalizing destination present itself.

God, Regina smelled so amazing, and Emma had the source of the alpha's scent right there in front of her. At first, the omega held back, just sniffing the air next to the former queen's neck, but soon she needed to have more. She kept inching closer, until she had her nose pressed right to the crook of Regina's neck where it met her collarbone. Once there, even that wasn't enough, and Emma opened her mouth and inhaled through both her mouth and nose at the same time, pressing her lips to the alpha's soft skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaalllllllmost there! Only one or two more chapters to go.


	4. From growls to purrs and sleepy kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

Regina came awake relatively quickly, but it wasn't necessarily unpleasant—although she _was_ extremely aroused. She was instantly aware that there was a similarly aroused omega at her neck, and she knew by the scent exactly which omega it was. Emma's hands were kneading rhythmically at her sides and back and even her chest as they moved around almost at random—Regina was pretty sure that Emma was not consciously aware of them right now. That wasn't the most distracting part though. Emma was licking and mouthing at the side of her neck, directly on the extremely sensitive skin over her scent glands, and was making barely audible moaning noises as she did so.

 The alpha had never been so intensely aroused in her life, and she desperately wanted to do something about it—but they were still on the couch in her living room. She could tell that it was late enough that Henry would be definitely awake, and she didn't want to try walking up the stairs to the bedroom and risk their son seeing them. Henry knew enough to let Regina sleep in on weekends when her door was closed, so the former queen simply transported herself and Emma to the alpha's bed via magic. Throwing a secondary spell over the room to block noise, she rolled over to pin the quietly moaning omega under her.

 She held the back of Emma's head to encourage the sheriff to keep her mouthing at her throat—the omega seemed to be drunk on Regina's pheromones—and the former queen waved a hand to remove first her own clothes and then the blonde's. With their warm skin directly in contact now, the alpha moaned and rubbed her chest on Emma's, and the omega gasped and arched into her. The blond sheriff pulled her head back suddenly and then grasped Regina's face in both hands to bring her into a lustful kiss.

 Regina moaned into Emma's mouth and rolled her hips experimentally. The alpha had been getting lots of positive signs but was somewhat worried that she hadn't gotten any explicit consent—although with as far gone as the omega seemed right now, Regina didn't think she would even be able to find out. Instead, the alpha tried to go slowly and make sure that Emma enthusiastically responded before she actually tried to do anything serious like enter the omega.

 The blond sheriff noticed this reticence, and made quick work of flipping them both over, deftly putting Regina underneath her. The alpha growled lowly as Emma pinned her down on the bed with an extremely self-satisfied expression, the omega straddling Regina's hips and grinding herself down on the alpha's fully shifted and very hard cock. Regina bucked uncontrollably each time Emma slid her incredibly slick vagina over the alpha's shaft, although still growling at being stuck under her. The omega seemed incredibly amused at the sounds Regina was making, and finally lifted herself up into an almost-sitting position.

 Despite suddenly being freed, the alpha found herself not instantly jumping up to try and take back control, instead letting the omega rake her eyes over the former queen's body hungrily. Once Emma had had her fill looking at the beautiful panting alpha between her legs, she lifted herself up onto all fours and reached back one arm to position Regina's tip at the opening of the omega's wet folds, and then slowly started lowering herself down.

 Regina growled loudly and her hands instantly jumped up to grip the omega's hips as Emma slowly rocked herself further onto the alpha's cock, moaning softly. It was a tight fit when the sheriff tried to get past the head where it tapered outward, and the former queen couldn't help bucking jerkily as the slickness slowly encased the head of her cock.

 "Emma!" she gasped, clenching her hands on the omega's hips tightly.

 The sheriff didn't pause in her rocking, gradually working herself downward with little whimpers and moans. Emma was enjoying the way Regina was stretching her wider with each inch, and the omega was already so close that she had to work it in slowly so she wouldn't come instantly. From the way the alpha was bucking underneath her spasmodically, she could tell that the former queen was also right on the edge.

 Emma had been eyeing the way Regina's breasts were bouncing enticingly right under her nose, so without slowing her movement down the alpha's cock, the sheriff leaned her head forward until she could mouth at the tender flesh. One of the former queen's hands came instantly up to cup the back of Emma's head, fingers weaving into the blonde locks and holding the omega firmly in place. As she bounced lightly on Regina's cock, Emma nosed around, licking and nipping, until she managed to capture a nipple in her mouth.

 Regina cried out and bucked hard into the omega, making Emma cry out into her breasts, and suddenly the alpha couldn't be still anymore. She started pumping up into the omega over her. Emma immediately pushed herself down hard onto Regina, burying the alpha's cock fully inside her with a loud moan. Regina automatically thrust upwards as she gripped Emma's hair and hip tightly, holding the omega still against her body as the alpha tried to keep from coming.

 Emma could feel the alpha's cock pulsing inside her, knowing that it meant Regina was just on the edge of orgasm, and she called out Regina's name. The former queen pulsed again inside her, making Emma gasp and fist her hands into the sheets. The alpha pulsed again and Emma could feel herself suddenly ready to climax, whimpering that she was going to come and arching her back as the alpha held her down tightly. Then Regina's cock pulsed one more time and the omega lost it, careening over the edge and crying out repeatedly, writhing and bucking.

 The former queen felt and heard Emma's orgasm hit, and suddenly the alpha couldn't hold back anymore, and she thrust up hard and deep into the sheriff, calling out Emma's name as she emptied herself inside the blonde. Emma gasped out repeatedly for Regina to not stop, so the alpha kept pumping as much as she could until finally the sheriff stopped squirming and collapsed down onto Regina, gasping and panting. The alpha let her eyes fall closed as she came down, squirting periodically and shuddering in intense pleasure, and then she noticed that her cock was getting harder, not softer.

 The alpha gave a quick test thrust and groaned, "Oh _god_ , Emma, I'm knotting."

 Emma whimpered and bucked, starting to wriggle herself down over Regina's growing knot. The omega could feel the knot hot and pulsing against her skin as she worked it inside, growing closer and closer to a second orgasm. She spread her legs out wider to try and open herself more to that delicious stretch as she ground down. Finally she felt the knot slip completely inside and the alpha rocked hard underneath her, and then Emma was falling over the edge into climax again, losing herself in the waves of pleasure that crashed over her.

 Mid-orgasm the omega felt something at her neck and then the pleasure spiked again, drawing out another climax even before the other had ended. Once the sheriff had come down, she fluttered her eyes open to find that the alpha had Emma's neck in her teeth, growling. The omega couldn't see it, but she reached up a hand to weakly investigate it by touch, feeling where Regina lips met her skin, until the former queen captured that hand with hers, entwining their fingers together.

 "Hmmm," Emma hummed, smiling lazily. "I guess this means you _do_ want me." Regina's growling increased briefly and the alpha's arms tightened around Emma in response.

 Though her movement was limited with the former queen's bite, the omega squirmed and wriggled until she could reach Regina's neck for a mating bite. Emma let her lips touch briefly to the soft skin where she wanted to bite, and the alpha's growls abruptly turned to purrs, the alpha's hands beginning to knead Emma's body tenderly. Thus encouraged, the omega opened her mouth and grazed her teeth against Regina's neck, and then she sharply bit down.

 The alpha's cries were mostly muffled by Emma's skin, but the pumping and pulsing of Regina's engorged cock inside her made the former queen's orgasm unmistakable, and the overwhelming pleasure of it swiftly threw Emma back over the edge into another climax.

 ====

 When they both came back down, Regina had no idea how long it had been, but she was sure that Henry would surely be wondering what had happened by now. She coaxed Emma up and into the shower, shaking legs or not, and got both of them washed up, exchanging sleepy kisses as they clung to each other for balance in the hot spray.

 The two finally got downstairs to find Henry in the kitchen finishing up a bowl of cereal for breakfast. He looked up at their footsteps and his eyes widened as he watched first one mother and then the other stumble into the room. And then his eyes widened further when he noticed the matching mating bites.

 "Wow," he said, sounding surprised but happy.

 "Wow is right," Emma said, voice scratchy, as she plunked herself down next to their son and poured herself a bowl of cereal, too.

 Regina leaned against the doorway, and for the first time in far too long, she smiled in pure happiness, completely unguarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!
> 
> Sorry this was such a short story, it was mostly just a fix-it for the post-well scene, and then of course I had to make them get together for realsies. I hope you enjoyed it though!
> 
> Also if you enjoyed this and my other SwanQueen fic, I also have some Star Wars femslash that is sad and lonely and just wants your love (written it in a similar style to my SwanQueen fics). Or if that's not your favorite fandom, I also have a Supergirl fic, and some Marvel femslash that should be posted up soon. For right now I don't have any other SwanQueen stories that I'm working on, but there will probably eventually be some bonus chapters added to flesh out one or the other of these two. And I mean very very eventually, like next year. I have so many other unposted/unfinished stories that I probably won't get back to these two for a while, but they were both fun to write :]
> 
> Until then, onward fearless readers, and may your journey ever be fluffy! :D


End file.
